When My Thoughts Circle Around You Part Two
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: A request from Saturn's Moon :3 Jinja's thoughts about her life after she met Dax. Princess-shipping! Once again -3-


**A/N: O.o So I was scrolling through some of my previous reviews on newly-made stories (Yes, I do that sometimes. Slay me ;p) when I stumbled across one of Saturn's Moon's reviews. One where I'd missed to see the end being a request for a fic ¬w¬ I am so sorry for not seeing that one, girl. Feel free to insult me behind your screen ;o; And, I wrote this as an apology. But about the request; I pretty much took care of Dax' pov. about the episode 'RSVP' in my other fic; '**_**When My Thoughts Circle Around You**_**' so I instead did Jinja's pov. Hope that makes up for my epic fail D:**

**Video announcements; 'Dax and Jinja – Troublemakers.**

**And a video about Beyal! x3 x3 A chat with Glowblade998 had me going crazy for a vid about him!**

**And also if you don't mind, please check out the poll on my profile so you can vote for the storyline on my next Monsuno fiction :3 It'll be open for about a week before I make the story that has most votes.**

* * *

_**When My Thoughts Circle Around You Part 2**_

_And here I thought that it was statistically impossible for God to create a human being who was more annoying than Bren. Obviously, I was wrong._

_The guy we happened to bump into during our trip to the Lowlands – the ever so charming and humble Dax. Words couldn't describe how much I wanted to punch that jerk the first time I saw him. We all knew that he was trouble the first time we saw him, we all knew that he and Klipse somehow were associated with each other, and we all knew that everything he was saying was made-up and like the inside of Bren's head; a hundred percent hot air._

_I'm positively sure that if it wasn't for Beyal, we'd ditched him a long time ago. Dax really knows how to pull your strings and push the right buttons so that you can't help but want to smash his face in. Seriously, I know that Bren's just plain irritating and that he can't help it but this guy __**actually **__takes delight in ticking me off!_

_He calls me Princess all the time and knows that it annoys the hell out of me. You know why? 'Princess' is his way of saying that I'm a little Daddy's girl who makes everyone do everything for me because I can't handle the tough life. Well, he's wrong. How dare he say such things about me without even knowing what my life is about. Of course he hasn't said anything like that __**directly**__, but that's just Dax. He has no clue about what I've gone through because if he did, he would sure as crag not call me Princess. But the worst part about that is that he's gotten me used to the nickname. Another reason why I want to hurt him._

_He's incredibly rude, way too cheeky, way too __**cocky**__ and __**way**__ too over-confident for his own good. Sometimes I wonder why I can't get the normal guys. The sweet, caring and smart types who acts __like gentlemen towards a girl and wouldn't let a finger on her like the brute to Dax. Why couldn't one those guys be the fifth instead of him?_

_Sigh. I'm nearing the seventeen years and I still haven't had a boyfriend yet. How depressing, wouldn't you agree, Jinja?_

_Of course I've got to give the Lowlander some credit, because he's not a total wimp. Obviously he knows about hand-to-hand combat since I've never been able to touch him properly yet. He may even be more skilled than me since he knew how to wrestle my arm around my back in an instant back then without I could even counter. I'll have to ask him about that later._

_Though, I really don't think that's going to help. Dax isn't much for sharing his past, or at least that's what he has shown around me. I could ask to Beyal about his and he would talk about every fascinating detail of his life so far. Of course that's because we're talking about Beyal here, but my point is that if I'd do the same thing to Dax, he'd most likely get a little paranoid._

_Last time we played coin-toss in which each person got to ask the other a question, I managed to get a little out of him to satisfy my curiosity which he seemed to take notice of. Dax has always been a closed person and the reason as to why he was like this had made me so eager to find out. Though, I think I went overboard because he clearly told me his past was none of my business._

_He has like these two sides. A side where he acts cocky and teasing, trying to make me snap and chase him around like a cat to a mouse. And…there're times where he's always by my side if I'm in need of help. Even…even if I ask him not to, he'll still be there. Despite the fact that I'm completely being unfair and way too cruel, he's there no matter what. That stubbornness is something that I sometimes find annoying but admiring at the same time. _

_Also, the guy has a great sense of rebellion. He sure knows how to show a girl a good time. Or…me, in this case. He's often in charge of the distractions and his creativity of going against the authorities amazes me each time. Sometimes I think he's even more reckless than Chase. That's just a part of his bad-boyish charms, I guess._

_Also, I think his motorcycle is pretty awesome. Though, I'll never live it down if Dax found out that I thought so, but once we get back to the Lowlands again, I'm __**so**__ gonna find a way of letting me have a ride sometime. _

_I've noticed a thing about Dax during our time together. Intimate contact to anyone but Chase and Bren has him going a little crazy. There are times where I entertain myself with the thought of him being jealous or something. So, there was this time where I pecked Beyal on the cheek and the guy __**really**__ did a good job on pretending that he didn't care. "__**I don't want some stupid kiss! I'm not some bleezing geezer**__!"_

_I swear to God, I was this close to laugh my butt off in front of everyone, including Chase' dad. It was __**so **__cute, that I even considered pecking him so that he'd stop pouting all day. That…among other reasons. There're times where I'm sure and I want to jump in to it, but the thought of him acting like the way he did the last time we saw Dom Pyro…I can't risk it. It'd all be gone just like that. I can't do it. _

_So…you can say that we both were a little prejudicial about each other at first. He thought I was weak and defenceless, and I thought he had it all in the mouth. He still has but I've realized little by little there's more to this Lowlander than meets the eye._

_And that is the main reason that I now know that I'd never want to replace him with any other guy. Not now when I know that he's too precious and that I'd never want him to slip through my fingers like that._

* * *

**A/N: This mental diary is connected to the one of Dax'. Hope you liked it :3**


End file.
